Something New
by TessiLoveSVU
Summary: Olivia gets a dancing lesson for Christmas present but will she find the courage to go through with it? Or will a certain handsome, muscled, blue eyed detective swoop in to save Olivia from her own fears?


**Authors Note: This is a little something that came to me in a dream and I decided to share it with you all. I hope you like it. I was a little delusional when I wrote this, however I have set this in a time where Kathy and Elliot are divorced.**

**I have posted it just as I am less than 12 hours away from a week long holiday to a music festival, so please enjoy this and hopefully I will come home to all of you wonderful readers and your wise words about how this story made you feel. Please do me this biggest favour and even if you are a guest please leave me a review so I can know how much you did/didn't enjoy the story and what you thought about it. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order-SVU, Dick Wolf owns it all. I feel blessed that he created it and providing me with an opportunity to create this story. **

**XOXOXOXO**

Elliot looked at his watch. The day had been uneventful, no new case had come in and even though he was going home to an empty apartment he was looked forward to having time to relax. He had a bottle of wine and a new Michael Buble CD he wanted to open and enjoy.

"You done with your DD5 too?" Olivia asked breaking Elliot out of his trace.

Elliot looked at her as she started to apply a new layer of lipstick. She had an air of anticipation about her, she also looked nervous.

"Nearly, what plans do you have tonight?" he asks, casually leaning back in his chair.

"I am going dancing, actually" Olivia says quietly, letting some of her nerves show in her voice.

"OOOHHHH … Since when did you go dancing?" Elliot whispered as he leaned in across their adjoining desks.

"Ugh" Olivia sighs "I don't. I got given dancing lesson passes for Christmas." Olivia shook her head as she started to pack her bag to leave.

"Well, someone doesn't know how much time you spend outside the job" He said poking his tongue out at her. "Are you actually going to attend them?" he says raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"If you are come with me then I definitely will" Olivia challenged back. She closed the last folder on her desk and put it in her top draw.

"Maybe I will" Elliot said, his interest was piqued. He had realised how much he enjoyed his partners company. He had also noticed things about her like how beautiful she was and her she had a few subtle mannerisms he wouldn't have normally noticed if he hadn't been watching her as intently as he was.

He frequently thought about his changing feelings about life since Kathy had started their divorce. He had more time to think about what he enjoyed in life. Things like: Music, Walking through Central Park, Watching women's tennis, and Olivia. Being around her made him enjoy his day more than his job did. He didn't just have a crush on her, he knew she was _The One_.

"Oi, focus!" Olivia was in his face, she was leaning on his desk her hand cupping his chin. "You ready for this?"

"Bring it on!" He said grabbing his wallet and car keys out of his top draw, brushing the top of Olivia's thigh.

They both walked out of the squad room. Olivia led Elliot but he didn't mind, it meant he got to watch her fine form as she walked with a little bit of a wiggle.

"Ill drive us so we arrive alive to this venture of ours." Elliot said as she walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the parking lot.

**XOXOXOXO**

Olivia walked in the dance studio and after glancing around the room. Her nerves came back. She knew that Elliot gave her confidence that she couldn't normally muster on her own.

"_Gosh, there are so many people here!" _she thought Elliot lead her over to the group of people in the middle of the room.  
"_I can't do this! I've never danced, these people all look like professionals …"_ her thoughts started to become irrational.

"Stop over thinking this, we are here together so it has to be done now" Elliot whispered into her ear. He slid her bag off her shoulder and quickly stashed it in a close by locker.

"Welcome everybody, today's Salsa lesson is going to be a bit slower as we have a few beginners within the class." A young man said as he started to walk towards the mirrored walls. "Everybody pick your partners and let's get going."

"Partner?" Elliot asked quietly, holding out his hand for Olivia to take. Drawing her close he pressed his body against hers as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

"I don't have any better offers" she replied as she took his hand. The feeling of his hand on the small of her back started to warm the rest of her.

As they started to move around the room Elliot was strong, he held Olivia close in a closed position. Olivia felt every muscle tense and relax in Elliot's body. She wanted to run her hands over all of Elliot's muscles. "_I wonder what that would feel like without the shirt"_ she suddenly thought.

Elliot closed his eyes for a brief moment as the instructor changed the music to the next song. He inhaled Olivia's scent. It was subtle, not overly powerful but luscious. Elliot could smell floral with hints of dark chocolate and vanilla bean.  
"_My Lord, she even smalls delicious"_ he thought as the music started again.

Before they began to move again the instructor called out "Open positions, Open your bodies …" but Elliot wasn't listening. He liked holding Olivia this close to him. He liked doing something new with Olivia. He had danced before but it was different with Olivia. She let him lead, she didn't fight against him. It was relaxing.

Olivia heard the instructor say that they had to be in 'open position' but she didn't know what that meant. She knew that Elliot knew and she was merely following his lead.

**XOXOXO**

As they walked out of the dance studio Elliot was thinking of excuses that meant that they could keep spending time together.

"You wanna grab something to eat?" Olivia piped up before Elliot could even come up with anything. His heart jumped, not just a little but nearly out of his chest.

They reached the car and Elliot sensed Olivia's hesitation as he took his time to respond. As he regained his composure he got his car keys out of his pocket. Unlocking the car he didn't want to rush himself into assuming that he knew what she wanted.

"Sure, anything you were thinking in particular?" Elliot asked as he opened his car door and got into the car.

"I was thinking the takeaway Chinese place around the corner from my apartment." She said as she got into her side of the car. She hoped that he wouldn't pick up on her ways of extending their time together. She had never had felt such a connection to another person then when she had as she danced with Elliot tonight.

"Sounds good to me" Elliot said as they drove off.

**XOXOXO**

"Come on, we can eat at my place its freezing out here" Olivia said as she paid for their food.

Elliot nodded as he took their food and quickly ran back through the rain and into the car. He was eager to get out of the rain, but he was even more eager to be close to Olivia again.

**XOXOXO**

Elliot and Olivia were sitting on the couch eating their food and watching TV. Olivia felt the heat stemming off Elliot, so she tried to focus her attention on her food.

Elliot ate and blindly stared at the television. He wasn't really sure of what they were watching but he just knew that he was closer to Olivia then he had been in years. There had been times where he had gone undercover with her and he had enjoyed every minute of those because he could just let his feelings out. He was playing the part of a loving husband or sexual partner and so he had to make his emotional reactions appropriate. It was these times when he was most open and most genuine about showing his feelings for Olivia.

When they were done eating and the empty food cartons were abandoned on the coffee table Elliot found himself thinking for an excuse so he could stay with her longer. He go up off the couch and went over to the bookshelf on the wall that housed Olivia's extensive DVD collection.

He was so intent on browsing the collection that he hadn't noticed that Olivia was watching him and what he was doing.

"Do want to watch a movie El?" she asked standing up from the couch and joining him by the bookshelf.

"Only if you want me to stay?" he replied without thinking about his response. He internally kicked himself for saying something so emotionally loaded. She often ran from any emotionally loaded situations.

"Yes I want you to stay" Olivia whispered, trying not letting her voice betray her intentions. "Only if I pick the movie" she said louder, hoping that Elliot hadn't hear the first thing she said.

Elliot closed his eyes not believing what he just heard. He had always wanted to hear Olivia admit she wanted him around. That he wasn't just something that she wanted to leave at work.

"Deal" he breathed so quietly that he wasn't sure Olivia had heard him. As he opened his eyes he inhaled her scent. He found himself looking into her eyes. Olivia had her back against the DVD shelf and she was holding something in her hands but he didn't even recognise what it was. His blue eyes were reading her brown eyes. Her eyes were bearing into his soul. Like she knew what he was thinking about.

Olivia noticed Elliot's stillness and made her move. She was allowing herself to get lost in her feelings tonight and there was something she had been wanting to do since she first met Elliot Stabler.

Elliot didn't even have any time to react to Olivia' closeness much less when she kissed him. He felt her lips on his and instantly reacted. His hands wrapped themselves around her waist, drawing her against his strong muscled body. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands wound themselves into his short brown hair. Their lips kept moving together as they both fought for control of the kiss.

Only when air became necessary did they break their kiss.

Resting her forehead on Elliot's Olivia allowed herself a moment to savour the kiss. Elliot's lips were soft and warm, he had been gentle at first but as Olivia encouraged him his feelings emanated through their kiss. Their kiss confirmed for her that he wanted this just as much as she did.

Elliot removed one hand from around Olivia's waist and he cupped her cheek.

"I love you" he said looking Olivia's eyes.

Olivia nearly burst then and there. Her knees felt weak, her heart stopped beating (or at least so Olivia thought) and she thought she went blind for a moment.

"I love you too" she whispered, still not totally sure that she wasn't dreaming. Olivia reached her arms around Elliot's waist, drew him close and buried her face into his chest. She breathed him in and squeezed just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Do you know how long I have wanted to say that?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Too long" she replied.

**XOXOXO**

**Author's Note: Here you all are! At the end of this story! Answer these questions for me please (Maybe in the form of a review? **** )**

**Should this have ended here or should I continued? **

**Do you want this to continue?**

**Would Elliot have told Olivia he loved her if she hadn't have kissed him?**

**Do you want me to write an alternative ending? **

**I really meant to make this a ONE SHOT but I ended up not sure on how to finish it …. Was this adequate in your opinion? Yes? No? Let me know … REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
